


Deadly As A Raging Blaze

by Bubblegum_monroe



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Mourning, Murder, Other, Violence, being a widow, tfw someone murders ur bae so u gotta murder em back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegum_monroe/pseuds/Bubblegum_monroe
Summary: Have you ever, ever lost someone like this. When strange deaths happen, it's like you're goin' 'round the twist





	Deadly As A Raging Blaze

It is impossible to tell whether or not the world is slick with blood or rain.

It is lightning that illuminates the sky and trees around them now. The moon covered by thick clouds an unending darkness that comes not from the sky but from the Earth. The only sounds left are labored breathing and rolling thunder, crashing around them like shattering glass and broken bones.

“Please…” The figure on the ground begs, trying to scramble backwards and away from danger. “Please… Please I don’t want to die.”

Blood drips down from somewhere passed their hairline and into their eyes, it stains their clothes. It is clear they have been in some form of fight. The bone of their shin poking out from one leg, the way their hand presses hard to their side. No matter how hard they try the blood won’t stop, it leaks out like a burst dam.   
The terror in their eyes is on full display when not but a few meters away lightning strikes, some small light remaining as it sets fire to the undergrowth. Beginning to catch.

“Yeah?” Another figure, a woman. She holds no weapons, face shows no response or reaction to the state of the person lying on the ground before her. Nothing but a neutral indifference. She kneels down on the ground beside them, hand ghosting over the cuts on their face. Feather light touches. “That’s too bad. Neither did my beloved, and you killed them anyway.”

The figure flinches as she stands up, trying to scramble back again, trying to reach for  _something. Anything_  to defend themselves with.

The woman reaches into her pocket, pulling out a small glass figurine. A glass lily, she holds it gentle in one hand and holds it above the figure on the ground.

“Now you’re at my feet, at my type of mercy. Don’t worry,” Her grip tightens on the glass, it begins to crack. Small flickers of electricity coming out of the cracks. “I intend to grant you that mercy, the same mercy you showed them; a quick death.”

She crushes the flower in her hand. As she does so, the world comes crashing down around them. A thousand lightning bolts that had grown steadily closer to them as the woman spoke strike the shards of glass as they fall towards and land on the figure on the ground. The earth explodes around them, dirt and rocks flying into the air as the wind picks up. Screaming and screeching with the same grief and anger the woman kept behind a cold mask of neutrality. The figure on the ground lets out an inhuman noise, electricity coursing through their body as sharp rocks from the earth below impale them from underneath.   
Yes. it is quick.

But quick is not painless.

A fire is spreading by the time the storm returns to its previous state and the earth settles down. Leaving behind a charred, bloody corpse and a woman with tears streaming down her face.

She looks up, face tilting into the rain and smiles.

Eos does not know if this is what Celeste would want. If Celeste would be appalled, or, if they were still here, would hold her and say everything is going to be okay.  
She doesn’t know, because Celeste isn’t here and the reason why is now dead in front of her.

It is a bloody vengeance, but a fitting one.

She turns away from the scene and begins her walk back home. The shriek of her cockatrice echoing between bouts of thunder. She wishes she could hold their hand now, for this rain to be something to laugh at as opposed to using it to wash off blood and soot. She wishes she could run her hands through white hair and kiss a perfect nose. To look into golden eyes and lay awake at night with love in her arms.

Eos does not have Celeste. Not anymore.

But the memory is more than enough.  
Now the memory can be without the reminder of their death.

**Author's Note:**

> youre welcome laura


End file.
